GNW-100A Sakibure
GNW-100A Sakibure is the mass-produced worker mobile suit that was shown in the epilogue of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer and was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Sakibure is a MS produced 50 years after the ELS Conflict. It is the successor of the Workloaders, a next generation unit for deep space exploration and construction. An interesting design feature is that the cockpit hatch and color schemes contains faint aesthetics to the GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed. Because the unit wasn't purposed for war, the series is lightly armored and its joints are exposed. It has a pair of thrusters in the back and wings attached on its legs for controlled high-speed propulsion. This MS is noted for having ELS components inside its head unit, but its purpose is undefined. The Sakibure does not feature any weapons, the boxes on its hands are storage boxes for tools. These mass-produced units are also using various forms of power plants and utilized differently relative to their masters. There's five versions: Condenser-type, ELS-type, GN Drive Tau-type, Human-type, and GN Drive-type. Because of advancements in artificial control, the Sakibure's don't need human pilots and they're capable of making decisions based on their commands, however, there are still units available for manual piloting. The units traveling with the Sumeragi utilizes GN Drives and their technology exceeds that of the units ESF had produced 50 years ago. As utilizers of true GN Drives, they have unlimited energy potential (like the Gundams) and have Trans-Am to increase their overall performance capabilities. The units are capable of quantization, a variation of the ability that the Twin Drive 00 units possessed, however, it's not clear if it is a function tied to Trans-Am due to technological enhancements in the past 50 years. Armaments The unit has no armaments. As a non-combat MS, it only has a container under its forearms as tools for maintenance and construction. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Quantum Teleport System :The Sakibure can also perform the same Quantum Teleport System as the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). But this is only shown to Leonard's unit only. The Sakibure crates a portal through the chest condensers and the condensers on the palms, and then teleports through it. History Intergalactic Expedition A group of this work-use mobile suit was assigned to the deep space exploration spaceship, Sumeragi, in A.D. 2364. Variants ;*GNW-100A Sakibure Non-ELS Condenser Type :A variation of Sakibure that has no ELS components and utilizes a GN Condenser for power.Great Mechanics DX pg.71. ;*GNW-100A Sakibure GN Drive Tau Type :A Sakibure that uses GN Drive Taus for power.Great Mechanics DX pg.71. ;*GNW-100A Sakibure ELS Type :Sakibures used solely by the ELS, has no human pilot.Great Mechanics DX pg.71. ;*GNW-100A Sakibure Human Type :Sakibures that are operated by the Humans.Great Mechanics DX pg.71. Picture Gallery Sakibure parts.jpg|Sakibure - Head & Body GNW-100A - Sakibure - Transition.jpg|Leonard's Sakibure initiating the Transition System. Sakibure_Head.png|Sakibure's Head Sakibure_Rear.png|Sakibure's Rear Sakibures_Sumeragi.png|A group of Sakibure near the Sumeragi Notes & Trivia *It was mentioned in a Great Mechanics DX interview that another deep space exploration ship named the Tieria was made 50 years after the ELS conflict. It is unknown whether it carries Sakibures along with it too. *"Sakibure" (先触れ) is the Japanese word means "a sign". References Sakibure - Reference.jpg Up478426.jpg 1101060025b89abe9f0e6ef.jpg|This confirms the mobile suits model number as "GNW-100A" External Links Category:Anno Domini mobile suits